medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
House Reinwald
House Reinwald is the currently ruling dynasty of the Kingdom of Ascad (formerly: The Ascadian Empire). Only recently risen to the position of nobility, the Reinwalds were formerly known only as a modest family of sailors. History Origins Reinwalds were formerly only known as skilled captains of a multitude of merchant vessels sailing oceans further west from The Hales and Ascad, only occasionally landing on the far lands to do business with locals. The Ascadian Uprising Once captain of the ship ''Armstrong, ''Blue Reinwald lead a misfit crew of mercenaries and outlaws around the western seas, earning their living from selling their skills to the highest bidder in small skirmishes here and there. Eventually they'd be lead to Ascad, where they took part in the uprising against the ruler then, one Lukas Grant. It was eventually Blue's group that stormed the silver palace during the climax of it all and overpowered the former emperor. Nicknamed the five usurpers by the people of Ascad, Blue and his comrades were elected to rule Ascad. Rise of the Dukes With Blue rising to the throne in place of the true heir, Cyrus (something both the people and Cyrus himself wished for), he appointed most of the usurpers as his vassals and gave them a dukedom to rule over, with the exception of two of his companions who had vanished some time after the fight. Cyrus was also named a duke, along with the duchess Palina, who were the last remaining figures of authority left of the old empire. House Ashhardt would later join the dukedom and be given the region of Lyonhall to reside in and later on, the remnants of House Ridgwell from the Hales would also find their way to the Silver Palace along with the wife and child of the deceased lord Azur. Relationships with Lauchette Ever since the death of his son on the Hales and learning of his relations to a former member of the Gaubert family, lord Reinwald worked with lord Lorens Gaubert to form something of an alliance between Ascad and Lauchette. At first it was more of a formality to go with their increase in trade routes and exchanged goods. At one point, however, Ascad was invited to take part in a war against the Hales beside Lauchette with the promise of having wardenship over Aedwin. Seeing an opportunity to take back what was once his son's seat of power, Blue agreed to the alliance and despite Ascad playing only a minor part in the campaign, they were victorious and duke Siegnoir was eventually sent to take wardenship of the now annexed Aedwin. Siegnoir's rule over Aedwin lasted hardly a year before he left Aedwin behind for the halesmen to reclaim. A heated argument erupted in the Silver Palace, but Siegnoir stood his ground, showing great distaste towards the lackluster support from Lauchette in maintaining order in the city. House Reinwald would then denounce Lauchette and cut off ties with them, though lord Reinwald admitted he may have overreacted a little. Present With the death of lord Lorens Gaubert, house Reinwald has chosen to keep themselves out of the politics between the Hales and Lauchette, with their only true presence being that of the youngest of the family, Perceval Reinwald, despite his goals being those of knowledge and studying instead of political influence. Unique Traits The Reinwald bloodline carries a unique genetic defect that turns their hair into a shade of blue, though known cases of white and grey hair can be recalled from its earlier years. In addition, since all of the recently born members of the Reinwald family have been male, it is unknown if the defect applies to females as well. Category:Houses